


Miles is not a Ford man

by sadaf_wadj



Category: Ford v Ferrari (2019)
Genre: Alpha Carroll Shelby, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Ken Miles
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadaf_wadj/pseuds/sadaf_wadj
Summary: [Non-Explicit Version]คำเตือน:- เป็นเนื้อหาแฟนฟิคของภาพยนตร์ Ford V Ferrari ซึ่งตัวละครอิงจากบุคคลจริง คาแรคเตอร์และเนื้อหาใดๆ ในฟิคนี้จะอิงจากเวอร์ชั่นในภาพยนตร์เท่านั้น ไม่เกี่ยวข้องกับข้อมูลบุคคลจริงแต่อย่างใด- เซตติ้งเป็นโอเมก้าเวิร์ส มีเนื้อหาเกี่ยวกับอาการฮีทและฟีโรโมนที่นำไปสู่การมีเพศสัมพันธ์ ซึ่งทำให้ความยินยอมทั้งสองฝ่ายจะไม่ใช่ 100% นะคะ แต่ไม่มีฉากการบังคับขืนใจ มีการKnot- เคนเป็นโอเมก้า เชลบีเป็นอัลฟา
Relationships: Ken Miles/Carroll Shelby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Miles is not a Ford man

**Author's Note:**

> [Non-Explicit Version]
> 
> คำเตือน:  
> \- เป็นเนื้อหาแฟนฟิคของภาพยนตร์ Ford V Ferrari ซึ่งตัวละครอิงจากบุคคลจริง คาแรคเตอร์และเนื้อหาใดๆ ในฟิคนี้จะอิงจากเวอร์ชั่นในภาพยนตร์เท่านั้น ไม่เกี่ยวข้องกับข้อมูลบุคคลจริงแต่อย่างใด  
> \- เซตติ้งเป็นโอเมก้าเวิร์ส มีเนื้อหาเกี่ยวกับอาการฮีทและฟีโรโมนที่นำไปสู่การมีเพศสัมพันธ์ ซึ่งทำให้ความยินยอมทั้งสองฝ่ายจะไม่ใช่ 100% นะคะ แต่ไม่มีฉากการบังคับขืนใจ มีการKnot  
> \- เคนเป็นโอเมก้า เชลบีเป็นอัลฟา

Miles is not a Ford man.

ฟอร์ดไม่เคยชอบเขา

และเขาก็ไม่เคยหวังให้ตนถูกยอมรับโดยบริษัทหัวโบราณคร่ำครึนั่น

มันมักเป็นแบบนี้มาตลอด ด้วยนิสัยพื้นฐานดั้งเดิมของเขา เคนเข้ากับใครแทบไม่ได้ โดยเฉพาะพวกบริษัทรถยนต์ใหญ่ๆ ที่เคยมาทาบทามเขาให้ไปทำงานด้วย พวกที่อยากให้เขาไป ก้มหน้าก้มตารับคำสั่ง ไม่ปริปากบ่น ผงกศีรษะแล้วพูด ‘ครับท่านๆ’

ซึ่งทุกสิ่งเหล่านั้นไปกันไม่ได้กับ เคน ไมลส์

เคนมีปัญหาเรื่องมนุษยสัมพันธ์เป็นที่สุด แม้ว่าฝีมือของเขาจะได้รับการยอมรับเป็นวงกว้างมากก็ตาม ทั้งในฐานะช่างเครื่อง และนักแข่งรถ

อีกปัญหาใหญ่ ที่เขาพยายามมองข้ามมันอยู่เสมอ

ก็คือความจริงที่ว่าเขา เป็นโอเมก้า

และโอเมก้า มีปลอกคอ

สิ่งที่แบ่งแยกโอเมก้าจากเพศรองอื่นอย่างชัดเจน

เขาทนรับรู้ว่าพวกอัลฟาใส่สูทในบริษัทพวกนั้นมองเขา แล้วเลื่อนต่ำลงไปอีกหน่อย มองปลอกคอเขา ด้วยสายตา ที่ดูด้อยค่ากว่า เสมอๆ ไม่ได้หรอก

แต่สุดท้ายเมื่อถังแตก

เขาก็ยอมรับข้อเสนอของฟอร์ด

ผ่านการทาบทามของแครอล เชลบี

นั่นคงเป็นสาเหตุหลักๆ ที่ทำให้เขายอมด้วย

เคนรู้จักเชลบีมานานในฐานะเพื่อนร่วมงาน อาจจะมากกว่านั้นนิดหน่อยเมื่อเชลชวนเขาไปทานอาหารหรือดื่มและคุยเล่นกันมากกว่าเรื่องงาน ชายคนนี้เป็นอัลฟา เคยแข่งชนะที่สนาม Le mans

เคนเคารพเชลบีในทั้งฐานะนักแข่งรถและช่างเครื่อง

เช่นเดียวกับที่เชลบีบอกกับเขา แบบนั้นเช่นกัน

แม้เคนจะไม่ได้รู้ลึกไปถึงว่าเชลเอาประแจที่เขาขว้างใส่ด้วยความโกรธที่เขาลืมไปนานแล้วไปอัดกรอบ แขวนในห้องทำงาน

อย่างน้อยเชลก็เป็นอัลฟาไม่กี่คนที่เขาไว้วางใจ

เคนมีครอบครัวที่น่ารัก เขาแต่งงานกับมอลลี่ หญิงเบต้า แม้จะพบภาวะมีบุตรยากจากร่างกายโอเมก้าชาย พวกเขาก็มีลูกชายคนหนึ่ง มอลลี่มาหาเขาที่ทำงานปัจจุบันบ้าง หลังเคนยอมรับเป็นเทสต์เตอร์ให้เชลบี เขาก็มาที่สนามซ้อมของเชลบีอเมริกันทุกวัน พวกเขากำลังเร่งทำรถแข่งเพื่อไปล้างแค้นให้ฟอร์ดที่สองที่สนามเลอมัง พวกเขาต้องเอาชนะ เฟอร์รารี

และแน่นอน มันเป็นงานที่ ยากมาก

บางทีเขาก็ค้างที่นี่โดยไม่กลับบ้าน หลายต่อหลายวันติดต่อกัน

พวกเขาจะไม่มีวันได้พักจนกว่ารถแข่งของฟอร์ดเข้าสู่เส้นชัยเป็นคันแรก

ตอนค่ำหนึ่งที่เขาเหนื่อยล้า คนอื่นในทีมกลับบ้านกันหมดแล้ว มันเป็นช่วงสุดสัปดาห์ ทุกคนจึงเลิกไวเสียหน่อย

และเขาก็บอกมอลลี่ว่าจะกลับ คืนนี้

เคนนอนแผ่อยู่บนโต๊ะ ไฟถูกเปิดไว้สลัว คราบน้ำมันเครื่องสีเข้มยังติดบนใบหน้า เขายังเหนื่อยล้าจากการทดลองขับรถ หลังจากนั่งเมื่อยหลังพวงมาลัยหลายชั่วโมง มือที่ยังใส่ถุงมือปลดกระดุมชุดกันไฟ

ในการเทสท์รอบสุดท้ายเขาคงหมกมุ่นกับมันไปหน่อย เครื่องและเบรกยังไม่เข้าที่ดี มันทำให้เขาเกือบไถลตกขอบถนน

ในฐานะนักแข่งรถ คนอย่างเขาคงเรียกได้ว่าเป็นผู้ที่เสพติดความตื่นเต้น

หรือใช้คำที่ตรงไปตรงมากว่านั้น การเฉียดตาย

เคนคิดแล้วก็หายใจหนัก

ร่างกายเขายังร้อน

มีเสียงคนทยอยกันกลับ เคนยกมือขึ้นโบก พึมพำบอกลา

จนเสียงประตูอู่ปิดลงอีกรอบ

ผ่านไปอีกประมาณห้านาที

ร่างกายเขาก็ยังร้อน

"อะไรวะ.."

เขาปลดกระดุมเสื้อตัวในลงมาสองสามเม็ด

ร่นสายรัดปลอกคอโอเมก้าออกมาสักนิ้วนึง

อุณหภูมิร่างเขายังไม่ลดลง

เหมือนความร้อนมาจากภายในตัวเขาเอง

แล้วเขาก็รู้สึกถึงความชื้นแฉะที่ระหว่างขาตัวเอง

"Shit…."

เคนเบิกตากว้างเมื่อรู้ตัว เขากินยาระงับฮีทไม่เคยขาด และมันได้ผลมาเกือบตลอด เคยมีเมื่อหลายปีก่อนที่เขาคงทำงานหนักหรือเครียดเกินไปแล้วฮีทขึ้นมา แต่นั่นเกิดขึ้นที่บ้าน เขายังพอผ่านพ้นมันไปได้โดยไม่ต้องพึ่งยาระงับฮีทฉุกเฉินที่ราคาแพงลิ่ว

ทั้งชีวิตเขาจึงเคยเผชิญช่วงฮีทเพียงไม่กี่เท่านั้น

แต่ที่นี่ ที่เขาเป็นโอเมก้าเพียงหนึ่งเดียว

เขาต้องรีบกลับบ้าน

เคนพยายามลุกขึ้นมา กล้ามเนื้อภายในช่องทางชื้นนั้นเต้นตุบ

มันต้องการ

ต้องการถูกเติมเต็มด้วยอัลฟา

และมันยิ่งร้อน

"โอยๆ …ให้ตายซี" เขาส่งเสียงสังเวชใจตัวเอง ลุกลงไปที่พื้นอย่างโซเซ ขาสั่น

ใบหน้ายิ่งร้อนด้วยความอายเมื่อของเหลวหล่อลื่นเหนอะหนะตามธรรมชาติของโอเมก้าไหลซึมจนเป็นวงที่กางเกงสีฟ้าซีด

เขากำลังจะเดิน ตรงไปที่ประตูให้เร็วที่สุด

แต่ประสาทสัมผัสก็พร่าไปชั่วขณะ

เพราะ กลิ่น

เหมือนถูกของแข็งตีเข้ากลางแสกหน้า เคนชะงักไป

ฟีโรโมนของอัลฟาจะมีปฏิกิริยาต่อร่างกายของโอเมก้าเช่นนี้เสมอ

และเขาก็รู้ว่าที่นี่มีอัลฟาเพียงหนึ่งเดียว

คือ แครอล เชลบี

เมื่อหันไปมอง เขาพบชายคนนั้นยืนอยู่หน้าประตูห้องทำงานที่เพิ่งถูกเปิด

เชลมองเขาอย่างงงงวย

และเคนก็รู้ว่าในอีกไม่กี่นาที

ฟีโรโมนของโอเมก้าก็คงมีปฏิกิริยากับร่างกายของอัลฟาตรงหน้าเช่นกัน

"เป็นอะไร ไมลส์? " แครอลเดินออกมา ในชุดเสื้อเชิร์ตแขนสั้นตัวเก่ง น้ำเสียงหยอกล้อเหมือนทุกทีแม้จะเจือความกังวล แครอลคงคิดว่าเขาป่วย "ปวดท้อง?"

อัลฟาก้าวเข้ามาใกล้จนกลิ่นนั้นเข้มข้นขึ้นอีก

เคนชะงักเท้า โก่งตัวยืนหอบ

"ย อย่าเข้ามา"

เคนบอกเสียงสั่นๆ พยายามก้าวถอย เชลชะงักฝีเท้าตาม

แต่ตอนนี้พวกเขาก็อยู่ห่างกันเพียงไม่กี่ฟุต

เวร…

เคนได้แต่สบถในใจ

เวรๆๆ

ตอนนี้ในหัวเขามีแต่ภาพตนเองถอดกางเกงเวรนี่ออก แล้วอ้าขาให้อัลฟาตรงหน้า รับเข้ามาจนกว่าจะเติมเต็ม

ให้อัลฟาตรงหน้ากระทำอะไรก็ได้ตามใจชอบ

เขานึกสบถใส่สัญชาตญาณสารเลวนี่ในใจ

แต่เขาก็หยุดจินตนาการไม่ได้

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลช้อนขึ้นมองเชล ฉีกยิ้มแห้งๆ

เชลกะพริบตาหนึ่งที

และเขาคงพอจะรู้แล้วว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น

"นาย...ฮีท? "

เชลบี้พึมพำ

แต่เขายังไม่ก้าวถอยออกไป

ก็เออสิวะไอ้โง่

เคนสบถในใจอย่างหงุดหงิด แต่เขาพูดอะไรไม่ออก เขาคอแห้งผาก ยิ่งรับรู้ได้ถึงฟีโรโมนของอัลฟาที่รุนแรงขึ้น เหมือนพวกอัลฟาที่เตรียมพร้อมจะผสมพันธุ์

และสถานการณ์ก็ยิ่งแย่

เขาไม่เคยอยากนอนกับแครอล เชลบีเสียหน่อย

อย่างน้อย…ก็ก่อนหน้านี้

เชลบีสูดหายใจเข้าลึกๆ หนึ่งครั้ง เบือนสายตาออกจากเขาไปเล็กน้อย

"เอาล่ะ" เชลผ่อนลมหายใจเฮือกโต "ที่นี่ ไม่มียาระงับฮีท ฉันขอโทษ นายควรกลับบ้าน แต่ฉันคงปล่อยนายขับไปเองทั้งแบบนี้ไม่ได้ ให้ฉันขับให้ก็คงไม่ดี… ฉันควรเรียกมอลลี่ไหม? "

"ไม่...ไม่ต้อง…" เคนหอบหายใจ เขาพยายามหาโต๊ะอีกตัวไปยืนพิง สูดหายใจเข้าลึกๆ บ้าง และฟีโรโมนในอากาศก็ยิ่งทำให้เขามีท่าทีทรมาน "ฉันยัง...พอ..ขับเอง….ได้"

เคนพูดออกมา ด้วยเสียงไม่มั่นใจเท่าไหร่

เชลเหลือบมองกลางลำตัวเขาที่มีรอยเปียก

เคนรับรู้ว่าอัลฟาตรงหน้ากลืนน้ำลาย

"หรือไม่…นาย ก็ให้ฉันช่วย”

ดวงตาสีฟ้าจ้องเขา

“ดีไหม? "

เคนแทบชะงักไปตอนได้ยิน

Carroll, you son of bitch…

"แค่ช่วย…"

โอเมก้าพึมพำตอบ

เขาในสภาพนี้จะไปปฏิเสธลงได้ไงวะ

"...ห้ามกัด"

เชลไล่สายตามองปลอกคอหนังหลวมๆ ของเขา

อัลฟาสาวเท้าเข้าไปใกล้อีกก้าว

แล้วพวกเขาก็ห่างกันเพียงหนึ่งช่วงแขน

"แค่นั้น? " เชลย้ำทวน

เคนส่งเสียงแปลกๆ ในคออีกรอบ เขาแอ่นตัวออกไปด้านหน้า ขายิ่งสั่นระริก

เขายังนึกภาพไม่ออกว่าจะมีอะไรแย่ไปได้อีกบ้าง

อย่างไรอัตราตั้งครรภ์ของโอเมก้าชายก็ต่ำ จนมันแทบไม่ได้เกิดขึ้น

และเขา

ก็เชื่อใจเชลบี้

"แค่นั้น…"

ทันทีที่เขาย้ำ มือของเชลก็คว้าที่สะโพกสองข้างของเขาทันที

ร่างกายที่ใหญ่กว่าโถมเข้ามาตาม ดันให้เคนขึ้นไปนั่งบนโต๊ะ

ร่างอีกฝ่ายบดเบียดผ่านเสื้อผ้า ทำให้เขารับรู้ว่าเชลก็ตื่นตัวมากไม่แพ้กัน

และเขาต้องการมันเหลือเกิน

ใบหน้าเชลบี้โน้มเข้ามาใกล้ พร้อมลมหายใจร้อน

เขาผสานสายตากับดวงตาสีฟ้านั่นครั้งหนึ่ง

ก่อนเคนจะหลุบตาลงไปเอง

"โทษที"

อาจจะขอโทษที่เขาดูเร่งร้อน หรืออะไรก็ตาม

เคนไม่มีสติพอจะประมวลความคิด

"เวรเหอะ…" เคนพึมพำ มือสั่นค่อยๆ ปลดกางเกงตัวเอง ดึงมันลงอย่างเก้กังจนพ้นปลายเท้า ของเหลวเหนอะหนะชุ่มไปทั้งชั้นในที่ยังเหลือทิ้งไว้บนตัว

มีแค่น้ำเชื้ออัลฟาที่ทุเลาอาการฮีทได้ตามธรรมชาติ นอกจากใช้น้ำเชื้อเทียมที่หาซื้อได้ยาก หรือนอนทรมานรออาการหายไปภายในสองสามวัน

เชลเลื่อนมือไปปลดกางเกงตัวเองบ้าง เคนได้ยินเสียงรูดซิปลง สองมือจับร่างเล็กกว่าให้พลิกหันหลัง ให้ยืนหันหน้าเข้าโต๊ะ เคนใช้สองแขนค้ำยันตัวเองไว้ ไม่ได้หันไปมอง แต่เขารับรู้ถึงนิ้วมือของเชลที่เกี่ยวกางเกงชั้นในเขาให้พ้นทาง

และเชลก็เริ่มกลืนกินเขา

อย่างไม่ยั้งแรง

เคนทำได้แค่คราง ร่างอ่อนยวบใต้ความร้อนและอารมณ์

ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่เขานอนกับอัลฟา แต่เคนกดสถานะของร่างกายนี้ไว้นานเกินกว่าจะตั้งสติ

เขาจำอะไรไม่ได้นักในหัวสมองที่ขาวโพลน

ความรู้สึกที่ท่วมท้น

ความร้อนรุ่มจากร่างกายและเนื้อที่เสียดสี

ใต้ไฟสลัว

ไม่มีใครเห็นพวกเขา

เคนจำได้ว่ามีบางจังหวะที่เชลเอื้อมมือมาปิดปากเขาไว้ เมื่อเขาครวญครางออกมาดังเกินไป

ผ่านไปหลายนาที เชลโถมทับร่างจากด้านบน แนบกายกอดกกเขาไว้ ใบหน้าเคนแนบลงกับโต๊ะ หอบพ่นลมหายใจร้อน ใบหน้าชุ่มด้วยเหงื่อ

“อะ…”

เคนสะดุ้งเฮือกเมื่อรู้สึกถึงสิ่งที่บวมตึงในร่างของตน

ธรรมชาติของอัลฟาที่เคนมักลืมไปเสียสนิท

ของเหลวจำนวนมากถูกปลดปล่อยเข้าในร่างเขา และถูกกักเก็บไว้ ปิดแน่น

และพวกเขาก็คงต้องอยู่ในสภาพเช่นนี้…ไปอีกสักพัก

“....”

เชลหอบหายใจแรง พ่นลมร้อนอยู่ที่บ่าของโอเมก้าด้านล่าง

ฟันกัดงับเบาๆ ที่สายปลอกคอหนังสีดำ

พวกเขาค้างอยู่แบบนี้ไปอีกสักพัก หลายนาที

มีแค่เสียงลมหายใจ

คงไม่มีใครรู้ ว่าใครควรเริ่มพูดอะไรก่อน

“....โทษที”

เสียงพึมพำแรกมาจากร่างด้านบน ซ้ำคำเดิมกับตอนก่อนหน้า น้ำหนักที่โถมอยู่ค่อยๆ ผ่อนลงเมื่อเชลค่อยๆ ลุกกลับไปยืน

แล้วตามด้วยเสียงถอนหายใจยาวๆ จากเชล ร่างด้านบนพยายามขยับเล็กน้อย แต่ตัวพวกเขาทั้งคู่ยึดกันแน่นเสียแล้ว

“นาย....โอเคนะ?” น้ำเสียงของเชลบีดูไม่มั่นใจ

“ไม่ถึงตายล่ะวะ…” เคนตอบเสียงหงุดหงิด

อาการร้อนรุ่มทุเลาลงไปแล้ว และนั่นดีแล้ว

ถึงสภาพเขาตอนนี้จะแทบดูไม่ได้ก็ตาม

“เวรเถอะ…” เคนเหลือบตาไปด้านหลัง “ปกตินายติดนานเท่าไหร่?”

“สี่ห้านาทีล่ะมั้ง” เชลทำท่ายักไหล่กวนคนที่หันมา

ครู่เดียวจากนั้น เชลก็ค่อยๆ ถอนตัวออก มันยังบวมอยู่เล็กน้อย แต่ก็พอจะดึงออกได้

เคนหน้ามุ่ย สูดลมพองแก้มแล้วผ่อนออกเร็วๆ แบบที่เขาชอบทำ แล้วหันกลับไป

เชลเห็นภาพนั้นก็ส่งเสียงหัวเราะหึ พลิกร่างเคนให้นอนหงายขึ้น

ให้พวกเขาได้เผชิญหน้ากัน

เคนสบตาเข้ากับดวงตาสีฟ้า

ดวงตาของทั้งคู่ยังขุ่นมัว

เห็นแบบนั้น เชลจึงยื่นมือไปขยี้เส้นผมร่างด้านล่างแรงๆ สักที

“แล้ว จะเอาไงต่อ” เชลถามเสียงสบายๆ คล้ายอยากเร่งคลายบรรยากาศนี้ลง “ขับรถกลับบ้านเอง ไหวแน่นะ?”

“สภาพแบบนี้เนี่ยนะ…” เคนยันตัวขึ้นเล็กน้อย

ท่าทางยังดูเมื่อย

คงมีของเหลวบางส่วนไหลย้อนออกมาบ้าง เคนรีบกุลีกุจอสวมกางเกงชั้นในกลับเข้าที่ “ฉันคงต้องค้างที่นี่” กลับสภาพนี้คงไม่ดี ไว้เขาคงต้องรีบโทรบอกมอลลี่

“ถามจริง?” เชลเอียงคอ “กับฉัน?”

“นายจะยังอยู่หรือไง?” เคนตวัดสายตาถามกลับ

“ก็คงปล่อยนายที่ยังฮีทไว้คนเดียวไม่ได้ อันตรายนี่” น้ำเสียงตอแย แต่เชลยังยืนอยู่ที่เดิม

“แถวนี้จะมีอัลฟาที่ไหนนอกจากนายอีกวะ” เคนก้มหยิบกางเกง มองรอบๆ ว่ามีจุดใดเปื้อนมากหรือไม่ เอาขากางเกงตนเองเช็ดคราบที่พื้นไปเสียก่อน

“ก็อาจจะมีก็ได้” เชลยักไหล่ ทำทีมองไปที่ประตู อย่างไรมันก็ติดถนนใหญ่

“เอาเหอะ” เคนกระแทกเสียง สาวเท้าเดินไปทางด้านหลังที่มีห้องอาบน้ำ

แต่เขาก็หยุดระหว่างทาง หันกลับไปมองเชลบี

เมื่อยืนอยู่ห่างออกไป กลิ่นนั้นจางลง

เหมือนอากาศรอบๆ กลับมาหายใจได้สะดวกอีกครั้ง

เคนสูดหายใจลึก

แล้วพูดเสียงดังให้อีกคนได้ยิน

“นายไม่ต้องช่วยอีก”

เขาเว้นช่วง

เหมือนลังเล

“คืนนี้”

เชลเลิกคิ้ว

แล้วยักไหล่

“ได้ ถ้านายไม่ต้องการ”

เป็นสัญญาสั้นๆ สำหรับคืนนั้นต่อไป

แครอล เชลบี และ เคน ไมลส์ ค้างคืนที่สนามซ้อมนั้น

เคนกลับบ้านตอนเช้ามืด

และวันต่อมานั้น

เขาลางาน


End file.
